The treatment of human diseases through the application of nucleotide-based drugs such as DNA and RNA has the potential to revolutionize the medical field (Anderson Nature 392(Suppl.):25-30, 1996; Friedman Nature Med. 2:144-147, 1996; Crystal Science 270:404-410, 1995; Mulligan Science 260:926-932, 1993; each of which is incorporated herein by reference). Thus far, the use of modified viruses as gene transfer vectors has generally represented the most clinically successful approach to gene therapy. While viral vectors are currently the most efficient gene transfer agents, concerns surrounding the overall safety of viral vectors, which include the potential for unsolicited immune responses, have resulted in parallel efforts to develop non-viral alternatives (for leading references, see: Luo et al. Nat. Biotechnol. 18:33-37, 2000; Behr Acc. Chem. Res. 26:274-278, 1993; each of which is incorporated herein by reference). Current alternatives to viral vectors include polymeric delivery systems (Zauner et al. Adv. Drug Del. Rev. 30:97-113, 1998; Kabanov et al. Bioconjugate Chem. 6:7-20, 1995; each of which is incorporated herein by reference), liposomal formulations (Miller Angew. Chem. Int. Ed. 37:1768-1785, 1998; Hope et al. Molecular Membrane Technology 15:1-14, 1998; Deshmukh et al. New J. Chem. 21:113-124, 1997; each of which is incorporated herein by reference), and “naked” DNA injection protocols (Sanford Trends Biotechnol. 6:288-302, 1988; incorporated herein by reference). While these strategies have yet to achieve the clinical effectiveness of viral vectors, the potential safety, processing, and economic benefits offered by these methods (Anderson Nature 392(Suppl.):25-30, 1996; incorporated herein by reference) have ignited interest in the continued development of non-viral approaches to gene therapy (Boussif et al. Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 92:7297-7301, 1995; Putnam et al. Macromolecules 32:3658-3662, 1999; Lim et al. J. Am. Chem. Soc. 121:5633-5639, 1999; Gonzalez et al. Bioconjugate Chem. 10:1068-1074, 1999; Kukowska-Latallo et al. Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 93:4897-4902, 1996; Tang et al. Bioconjugate Chem. 7:703-714, 1996; Haensler et al. Bioconjugate Chem. 4:372-379, 1993; each of which is incorporated herein by reference).
There exists a continuing need for non-toxic, biodegradable, biocompatible lipids that can be used to transfect nucleic acids and that are easily prepared efficiently and economically. Such lipids would have several uses, including the delivery of nucleic acids in gene therapy as well as in the packaging and/or delivery of diagnostic, therapeutic, and prophylactic agents.